Building worlds
by AlbinoCheesecake-LightningKeys
Summary: (Based off of a song by WoodenToaster "Building Worlds") Just a little something that came to my head one day :3 I'll update this when I can. Two people make a promise, to build a world which they will rule, in a world where anything is possible, Feels inbound, this fanfic has changed a lot from what it was going to be, worry not, it's not completely off (Also on Fictionpress)
1. The promise

Building Worlds

A gentle breeze flew through the trees, a pair of young children lying at the base of one. A boy, whose mind was set on soaring through the clouds forever and a girl, whose heart was set on being an empress or a queen and ruling over her kingdom, her world, forever. "It's funny, how such a simple thought can become so much… given enough thought you can create anything." A smile spread across the boy's face, his bright green eyes glowing. "You can't mean absolutely anything?" The girl looks confused "that's not possible… is it?" The boy jumps up his long black hair flowing behind him "sure it is!" He points to the sky "I'm gonna keep on believing until I can soar through the clouds, and then…" he pauses, looking down at her "and then you are gonna come with me, we'll leave this all behind, create our own world, with you as the empress me as the king!"

The girl smiles standing she hugs the boy "I'll hold onto that image to" she lets go of him, her dimples showing "We will rule that world together, side by side." She holds his hand "promise me you won't forget, if we hold on long enough it will happen! I know it will!" The pair laugh, then lay down, staring at the clouds and the slowly setting sun "I promise, I'll hold onto it for you"

_Short I know, but omg, original idea :3_


	2. 13 years later

13 years later

Looking around his room, the boy found it hard to think that he'd be leaving today; after all, he's spent his entire life in this house. Sighing, he picked up the bag which contained his most prized possessions, slung it over his shoulder and walked out the door.

The girl on the other side of the city looked out of her window, smiling sadly upon the world. She was deep in thought about the boy she'd met thirteen years ago, sighing she looked down from her tower laughing at the thought of being a queen. "Amelia, come down from there." The girl, Amelia turned around to find her father, staring up at her. "Sorry father, I just wished to look upon the world again, it has been a while since I went to the city." She smiles, twirling, her bright blue hair glowing slightly in the sun light, and then jumped down to talk to her father. "You never exactly told me why you wanted me to stop going into the city." She shuffles flattening her skirt.

"I just do not like the idea of you meeting some good for nothing impure being down there, you never know what you may run into Amelia." He sighs, a look of concern on his face. "After all of the stories I told you, what makes you so keen to go back?"

"I met a boy there, thirteen years ago, I had hoped to see if he still lives there." She smiles, thinking back to the trees, where they made their promise to each other. "We have a promise."

Her father looked troubled as she said this, knowing full well that people in this time only promised themselves to each other if they were planning to be together forever. "Now Amelia, that was thirteen years ago, how do he has not moved on?"

"We promised we would build a world together, he would not have forgotten that surely." She looked scared at his words, hoping that the boy she promised herself to had remembered this promise.

Meanwhile, the boy walked through the industrial sector of his city, knowing full well of the dangers that lurked in the darks. He smiled as he wound his way through alley ways, past pipes and grates, over drainage paths and waste vaporisers, his mind was elsewhere, thinking of the beautiful girl he'd been with last time he had been walking this way. As he walked he hummed a song to himself, and then started to sing "what feels like fate, do we have a date, when will we build our world."

_**I do not own the song Building Worlds, any quotes from it are owned by WoodenToaster ;3 please do me a favour and review and favourite if you enjoyed (promise for updates soon)**_


	3. The Industrial Zone

_Chapter 3 – The Industrial Zone_

_**Hello all, been a good age since I updated, I've not had the easiest time, however hopefully I'll be able to post more, love you all 3 **_

After about an hour of walking through the Industrial Market Sector the boy grew tired, he slumped against a wall to rest for a while and quietly hummed to himself, lost in thought about the girl he'd met. "YO, L, what're you doing against that wall bro?" The boy looked up and recognised a friendly face amongst the grimy commoners of the market. "For the last time Chris, do not call me "L" My name is Laguna" He smiled at his friend. "Oh I'm sorry Mr. Hot shot Valentine." Chris laughed, approaching Laguna. "So, what brings one such as yourself to this area of tha market?" Chris continued, flipping a small silver coin in his hand. "I'm looking for someone." Laguna's smile faded slightly, his hair slightly covering his face.

"It's her isn't it?" Chris looked to the Western side of the city, the more wealthy side. Where as far as he was concerned all the bigots lived, having never met a Royal before. "Yeah, I've been thinking about her for the last 13 years, it's always her" Laguna smiled. Chris chuckled softly and looked away, then turned towards the market noticing that the people were running. "What the hell is going on?" He yelled after being pushed to the ground by a panicked woman. "G-Guardians, they're coming from the Cloud Sector." After she finished she ran towards a nearby building. "Guardians eh? Is that all" Chris smiled to Laguna "up for a scrap?" Laguna looked at the ground for a moment then smiled and looked up "Aren't I always." He laughed.

On the other side of the city in the Celestial Sector, as Princess Amelia saw the Guardians descend a warning siren screeched into life above her. "What in the name of-" She was cut off mid-sentence by an all too familiar voice over the city wide speakers. "This is your King speaking, I am issuing a city wide alert, the terrorists known as the Shadow Reapers have been sighted in the Industrial District, and Guardians have been deployed into the market sector as a means to combat them. Do not interfere with the Guardians, else they may think you are their target"

"You hear that, L, Reapers in the Industrial sector?" Chris smiled "well damn, there was me thinking this'd be a walk in the park." Laguna sighed and stared toward the Celestial Castle. "I promise I will find you" He whispered to himself, then turned to face Chris "Right then, let's go grab ourselves a Guardian.


	4. Guardian

_Chapter 4 – Guardian._

_**I will probably only work on this fic for a while, it's helping me work on other stuff also :3 hope chu all don't mind**_

"Hey Chris." Laguna whispered as the pair approached an alley, they could hear something mechanical drawing closer at the other end of it. "What is it Laguna?" Chris looked back, smiling confidently at his friend. "Have you ever actually seen a Guardian before?" Chris froze, his confident smile slipping slightly. "Well, um, no, I haven't, but hey they can't be that bad can they?" he chuckled trying to reassure himself. "Idiot." Laguna looked at him "these things aren't like the push over things we normally scrap with, a Guardian could tear you limb from limb whilst reciting your favourite poem." Laguna's green eyes flared red with anger. "My favourite Poem?" Chris looked uncertain. "I say weird shit when I'm annoyed alright." Laguna smiled, his eyes returning to their natural colour. "But seriously, how have you never seen a Guardian before?" the pair laughed, not noticing the mechanical sounds growing louder, and they continued to laugh as a dark mist surrounded them.

Little did the pair know, by stopping to have their conversation they had both avoided death. Slowly making their way through the Industrial Market Sector were a small group of Guardians, fifteen foot tall Mechs with the firepower of a small army, two of these mechs stopped by an alleyway. "This is Guardian Echo 317 to Guardian Delta 252, 252 do you copy?" The Guardian's pilot calmly spoke into his mic. "Rover, how many times do I have to tell you, you don't have to address me like that? 252 is fine." A happy, if slightly irritated, female voice responding over the Radio. "My apologies ma'am." The pilot smirked then turned to face the other Guardian and sarcastically bowed to it. "Enough 317, we have a job to do here." Another voice over the radio said, sounded much more irritated than the first. "Oh don't get yourself in a twist 573, I was merely apologising to our CO." Rover laughed back over the radio. "Anyway 573 make yourself useful and clear this damn fog, or steam, or whatever it is, I think I saw movement down that alley" at that command the Guardian known as 573 flared its engine, burning through most of the fog, the Guardians were now in full view, their strange humanoid appearance, the two mounted guns on each wrist, and the countless amounts of rockets in the back area of the machine, all of it topped off with a dull white paint and a black number to identify.

"We need to get these things repainted, the damn Royals just issued a new force, we don't want to look like dirt next to the shiny new boots." 252 sighed, looked at the arm of her Guardian. "No, we don't Jade." Rover muttered looking at the long crack running up the side of his Guardians left leg. "These are proof that we have saved the Celestial District from these damn terrorists."


	5. Reaper

_Chapter 5 – Reaper_

**Heya, It's been a while, but meh I've been busy :P I'll probably update more frequently assuming this laptop doesn't give up on word ~**

"Hey. Rover." Jade's voice crackled over the radio, her smile dropped at she looked at a picture in the cockpit of her Guardian. "Yeah, what is it?" Rover replied, trying to keep up his cheery voice. "Did we do the right thing? Back when we were deployed in the Celestial District." Rover began to respond, then stopped, unsure of himself. "You know Jade, I still don't know. No matter how you look at it there were kids with those terrorists and it makes me feel horrid to know that we- Oh shit." Rover looked behind Jade's Guardian and saw a mech of a similar size walking round the corner, however unlike the dull, beaten white metal of a Guardian, this mech was a deep black and had a long scythe instead of a left arm. "JADE LOOK OUT, A REAPER!" Rover screamed into his mic, pure terror taking hold. "573 GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" The third Guardian turned and saw the mech, raised it's right arm and prepared to fire at the Reaper. As if aware of this, the Reaper turned and swung its blade at 573's Guardian, cutting clean through the outer layer and penetrating the cockpit, the Guardian collapsed, 573's cries of pain echoing through the radio. "Command, this is Echo 317. I repeat this is Echo 317, our squad has encountered a Reaper and we have been engaged, 573 is down. We need backup. Over." Rover was calmer now, his training taking over. "Jade, I need you to cover me, I'll get 573." The Reaper slowly began to turn right, pulling its blade out of the wreckage of 573's Guardian, as it turned it came eye to eye with Rover. "You. You're the one that killed my papa." A young girl's voice came through Rover's radio, filled with hatred and sadness. Jade looked to Rover, then to the Reaper, then she raised her Guardian's arm and fired a single round at the black mech. As the Reaper fell sideways, knocked off balance by the round hitting it Rover attacked, sprinting forward he plunged the Guardians hand into the face of the Reaper. The girl's voice came through the radio again. "I'll make you pay for it, I'll never forgive you for murdering papa." Rover drew back his arm ready to strike a killing blow through the chest of the Reaper when the girl continued. "Papa never meant to hurt you. He never wanted to send you away. Why?" she began to cry through the radio "Why did you kill Papa, brother?"

Meanwhile, in the heart of the Celestial District, the Celestial Castle a messenger was running through the halls, desperately searching for the Princess, he found her in her normal place, staring out into the industrial sector. "Your Highness, please pardon my intrusion but The Empress has requested you return to you chambers, intelligence has reported that a letter was delivered to you this morning from someone named "Laguna Valentine" does that name mean anything to you?" At the mention of Laguna, the Princesses blue eyes brightened and she smiled to herself, then turned to face the messenger. "Thank you." She said slowly dropping down from the window, her blue hair flowing behind her. "I will return at once." With that she began to walk away, remembering what the boy, Laguna, had said to her.


	6. Roses

_Chapter 6 – Roses_

_**Sorry I've been away a while, this laptop did give up on word -_- anyhue, I'm back now! On a different note, the reason for this fic being made will be explained at the end.**_

13 years ago, The Celestial sector one mile east of The Castle

"Amelia, Amelia sweetie?" A distressed voice called out from the dark trees, Amelia's eyes widened in terror at her mother's voice, how would she react to Amelia being alone with a boy, one from the slums at that, she looked over to the boy. "Excuse me, it's, I mean, it is terrible of me to ask, but would you mind leaving me here?" The boy looked at Amelia "I'm guessing that's a relative of yours? Sure thing, I'll leave you to this." Amelia smiled "thank you, mother reacts very badly to me being near boys, I do not understand why." Her smile faded. "Will… Will I ever see you again?" She looked to the boy, tears in her eyes. "Of course you will silly, we've got a world to build, together." He said casually, then he smiled sheepishly. "Although, it may not be for a while, I'll write to you when the time's right." As he turned to leave Amelia called to him. "Wait! What's, I mean, what is your name? I need to know, for when you write to me that is." She blushed a little, feeling nervous in the presence of the boy now. "Laguna." He smiled. "Laguna Valentine." With that he ran into the night.

Present day, The Celestial Castle

Inside Amelia's room, her mother, The Empress stood by her table, staring almost hatefully at the letter resting on it. She turned to face the door as she heard footsteps approaching. Knowing her daughter as she did, The Empress began her sentence before Amelia was in the room.  
"Amelia, how many times have I asked you not to leave your hair in such a mess?" The Empress asked as Amelia burst into her room. "I am deeply sorry mother, I was in a rush." Amelia bowed her head embarrassed. "You? In a rush?" The Empress giggled slightly. "My, my, I would almost assume this letter is very important to you." She smiled forcefully, knowing too well this letter was from a commoner. "Why yes mother, it is something I've-" Her mother glared "I have." She corrected Amelia. "Apologies, it is something I have been waiting for, for just over thirteen years." Amelia smiled, The Empress smiled also. "So I would be right in assuming it is from someone you care for deeply my daughter?" The Empress' mood changed on seeing Amelia's reaction to the letter. "Yes mother, I care for this person more than anything." Amelia's blue eyes began to glow. "Well, I shall leave you alone with it then." The Empress smiled at her daughter, then walked past her and out of the room, her red hair flowing gracefully behind her. Amelia walked to her desk and looked at the letter, there was no questioning it had come from Laguna, as he was the only person outside the capital allowed to call "The Sapphire Princess" by her first name. She picked up the letter and carefully opened it, noticing a very familiar scent as she did. Savouring the smell, she gently pulled the letter out.

Present day, The Industrial Zone – The Industrial Market Sector

_"Why did you kill Papa, brother?" _Those words echoed through Rover's mind continuously, like a record player stuck on repeat.

"317! 317 RESPOND! ROVER YOU PIECE OF SHIT ANSWER ME!" Jade screamed in to her mic, staring at the Guardian stood motionless above a Reaper before her. After receiving no response she looked toward the other lifeless Guardian near her. "Gamma 573, Archie, can you hear me?" After not hearing an immediate response, tears formed in Jade's eyes. "C-Captain?" The sound came from 573's Guardian, "Captain, I'm… Ok, I just n-need a little…. rest is all." Archie's voice sounded poisoned with pain. "Alright Archie, the backup should be here soon, I just need to get through to Rover." She smiled softly, knowing 573 would make it. As Jade turned back to deal with the Reaper, she saw Rover's cockpit hatch open and Rover climb out of his Guardian, his short brown hair waving a little in the wind. "ROVER, WHAT IN THE KING'S NAME ARE YOU DOING, GET BACK IN YOUR GUARDIAN!" she screamed into her mic, hoping for him to hear her, however, he ignored and climbed onto the Reaper. Much to Jade's surprise, the other mech's cockpit also opened, revealing a girl much younger than the three Guardian pilot's, the girl had a striking resemblance to Rover, which was when Jade remembered what she had said other the mic, Jade whispered to herself "Why did you kill Papa, brother?" The she looked back to the pair. "So that's Rover's little sister he was always on about during basic, he said she died?" Jade looked toward Archie's Guardian, no signs of it moving on its own anytime soon. Sighing, Jade turned back to Rover and his sister, only to see him gently pulling her out of the Reaper, once they were both safely back on the ground he put his arms around her and cried into her shoulder. Jade looked on shocked, seeing the strongest person she knew breakdown. "I'm sorry Nat, I'm so sorry, I had no choice, he was going to attack The Empress, I was doing my job, I never meant for this Natalie, I'm sorry." Jade saw conflict in the younger girls eyes, before she embraced her brother. "I- I know brother, I just, wish it could've been different." Jade looked to the pair, then to Rover's service record, then back to the pair. She blushed a little, realising she was jealous of his little sister, then read his name out to herself. "Sergeant James "Rover" Rose…." She smirked and looked to the ring on her finger. "My future husband."

_**The end of this chapter will make more sense when I write the next one . I know it seems really off but trust me I know what I'm writing ^-^ hope you enjoy everyone 3 **_


End file.
